Terrifyingly Beautiful
by CinnamonToastKthen
Summary: Originally supposed to be a one shot NaLu feels fest, but that's not what's going on here. I hope I don't disappoint.


**I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL AT ALL. **

**NALU IS MY SHIP. K THANKS. **

**MADE FOR TWISTIE AND EMI C:**

**Anyways. This was originally a one sho0t, but eexpect more chapters cx **

**Thanks for reading! **

Lucy sat at the bar with her head lying against the cool, hard wood, a glass of apple juice sat to the right of her. She sighed softly, lost in thought, while Mira cleaned a glass on the opposite side of the structure. Mira quietly cleared her throat, barely audible from the noise of the guild surrounding them. Lucy raised her head to the white haired woman, her eyes sleepy and barely glowing in their usual chocolately brown. Lucy rubbed her eyes slowly, palming her hands against them.  
>"Is everything alright, Lucy?" Mira asked in concern, as she noticed the blonde to be oddly quiet today.<br>Lucy slowly shook her head and met the bar maid's blue eyes.  
>"No, Mira. To be quite honest I have a lot of madness going on up here." She said as she gestured to her skull.<br>"Author stuff?"  
>"No..." Lucy paused before lowering her voice to continue, "It's about Natsu."<br>When the dragon slayer's name was mentioned, Lucy looked around the guild quickly, despite knowing that his presence was not a threat to their conversational topic, as he was out on a job with Wendy. Normally Lucy would be down to go anywhere with Natsu as her rent was due, but she faked being sick because of her recent thoughts of the pink haired freak.  
>"Oh...?" Mira asked, puzzled by Lucy's expression.<br>The celestial wizard nodded, looking down at the light wood and drawing her finger along the smooth surface, tracing small hearts.  
>"Mira... I think I have feelings for Natsu..." She gulped. "No.. I know I have feelings for him. I'm sure of it."<br>Mira raised her eyebrows and ran a hand through her long, white hair.  
>"Oh, my. When did you come to realize this? How.. deep are these feelings?" Despite her acting surprised, Mira had known about said feelings long before this sudden confession. Just about everyone in the guild wanted Lucy and Natsu to just come out with it already, as it was so blatanly obvious to everyone except themselves about how one or the other felt about each other. But to avoid questioning, Mira decided to just roll with it.<br>"I don't know when it happened or why, but I just know that these feelings.. are terrifyingly beautiful..." Lucy quickly looked up, her eyes beginning to shine. "He scares me, Mira.."  
>Mira pulled away slightly from where she had been leaning against the barframe, taken aback by Lucy's sudden change of tone.<br>"What do you mean? I know Natsu is a powerful man, but why would he-" She stopped midesentence at the sight of Lucy shaking her head quickly and raising a hand to silence her friend.  
>"No Mira.. I mean. I don't know. He just.." She stopped, a smile spreading across her face as her eyes seemed to travel elsewhere as she continued,<br>"He really scares me. Well... Terrifies is a better word.  
>He's just... So amazing, Mira. I knew when we met that he was an amazing fighter and when he offered to bring me here, to FairyTail, I knew that he was an amazing man, an amazing friend. I didn't expect our friedship to grow and blossom as it did, my feelings for him along with it. Ever since my mother passed away, I have felt this emptiness in my heart, and that all changed when I met Natsu. I fell in love with this guild, with these people..." Lucy looked down, beginning to blush lightly. "With Natsu... I don't want him to slip through my fingers. I thought that maybe that boy I met in the bookstore that day could be someone special, but it can't and couldn't be possible if I feel so much for Natsu. And then there are feelings there, impulses I feel, that I won't even let myself explore. I'm not even sure what those are yet. And to just think of the possibilities... It's one of those friendships that one wants to develop into something more, something new, and something beautiful. I don't want my time with him to ever end, and that's scary to me, to experience these deep feelings for a man I call my partner, my best friend..."<br>She lifted her head once more, the smile on her face growing softer. "When my father died, I was in shock. I was saddened because well, I was an orphan now. After we came home from our job, Natsu sat me down and we had a talk.."

***Flashback to Lucy's apartment, evening, a few days after learning of her father's passing***

"Hey, Luce." Lucy turned her head to Natsu, whom of which was laying spread out on her pink comforter looking at the ceiling.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Listen.. About your dad..."  
>"Natsu, we really don't have to talk about it. I'm fine."<br>Natsu sat up, crossing his legs beneath himself and looked over at her, his eyes darker than usual.  
>"Hear me out, okay? I know that you said you're fine. I get that. But look.."<br>He met her chocolate eyes and sighed softly, gesturing for her to come join him on her bed.  
>"Look, Lucy," he continued after she had uneasily made her way to sit next to him, folding her leg beneath herself.<br>"I understand that you don't really wanna talk about it, and even though you're putting on this front for everyone else to see, you really aren't fooling me, okay? I know how it feels to lose your father. I know that our dad's weren't exactly the same, but you aren't alone in these things you may be feeling. Besides Happy, you're my best friend, and I don't want you to feel like you can't open up to me about this because I promise you that you can. I won't judge you, and I only just want to help you. I know that when you smile now that it sometimes never reaches those eyes of yours. I'm here for you. Really, I am.  
>And I can promise you that I'm not gonna go anywhere.."<br>After he finished off, he took a moment to take Lucy's hand and pull her into a hug. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and she bit her lip to keep from crying before finally letting go. She let herself close her eyes, and the tears fell, staining into the fabric of Natsu's vest. He sighed as the scent of salt reached his senses and gently rubbed her back, pulling her closer to him and lying down on her mattress. Her fingers gripping his vest, he said nothing more, as he somehow knew that right now this was all he could do for her. She understood for a moment that Natsu cared, and that was all she really needed.  
>After awhile Lucy's tears managed to stop and Natsu heard her breathing turn shallow as she dozed off on his chest. He didn't mind, and he laid there, holding Lucy until the room grew dark and he fell into the abyss of sleep, himself.<p>

***Back to Mira and Lucy***

"He understood that I sometimes needed to be alone and that I needed someone there to lean on. I didn't expect him to come right out and just say it the way he did, but Natsu has always thrown me for some sort of surprise nowadays... He stayed there with me for days. And it wasn't awkward and he didn't press me to give him details on how felt, but I told him when I was ready.. He stayed up with me all night after we fell asleep that day. He waited until I felt asleep, and when I awoke he was right there. Solid and real and supporting. He did all of this for me just because I was sad, and waited until I was ready to come back here. Until I was ready to pick up and say that I was really okay now. Mira..."  
>Lucy trailed off, folding her hands together and continued softly,<br>"He has the potential for me to fall irrevocably and completely in love with him.. And I know that I cannot lose someone like that. I want..."  
>Lucy stopped before drawing in a shaky breath, a smile spread across her cheeks.<br>"I want to have him in ways that no one else has had him, and in ways they never will. I don't mean sexually at all. I want to learn and grow into something beautiful with him. And I find that so scary, Mira. I really do. Because I know that I'm falling in love with Natsu. I know it, and I'm ready to. I wouldn't want anyone else in the entire world, be it in this life or the next. I only want to love him. Natsu. That's all."


End file.
